


Malentendidos

by Kiyonek



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Dating, Avengers Tower, Elevators, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Horny Steve, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is confused but likes it anyway
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyonek/pseuds/Kiyonek
Summary: Tony Stark puede ser un genio y también un playboy, ¿pero como iba él a saber que ha estado saliendo con Steve todo este tiempo sin darse cuenta?Y él aquí sufriendo de un supuesto amor no correspondido.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No escribo smut, no normalmente, así que este es mi valiente intento porque en verdad quería escribir algo sobre ship favorita y el prompt… dios como desperdiciar este pedazo de prompt. Creo que con esto se nota que mi fuerte está más en la comedia xD.
> 
> Esto está ambientado después de CA: Winter Soldier, y estoy haciendo como si la era de Ultrón no hubiera pasado. En particular tomo en cuenta un escenario no muy diferente a como viven los vengadores en Avengers Assemble.

Tony está seguro que enamorarse de su amigo violaba varias reglas dentro del código de la hermandad. Bruce no lo desmintió pero tampoco lo negó, limitándose tan solo a darle una sonrisa incómoda y un apretón de hombros de forma compasiva porque "lo siento Tony, pero aún amo a Betty".

—¡Dios, no! Banner ¡Hablo de Steve!

Porque vamos, ¿es que alguien no ha visto a Steve?

Tony juraba que Steve existía para hacerle la vida más difícil. Si al principio fue su tono mandon y "armadura de metal, quita eso y ¿qué es lo que queda?", ahora eran esos jeans ajustados y las camisas de walmart que nunca parecía encontrar en su talla.

—JARVIS ¿Por qué capitán américa se pasea por mi torre como si su ropa se hubiera achicado en la secadora? —demandó saber luego de que dicho hombre saliera del ascensor, lo saludara con una sonrisa, y desapareciera por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios. Y no, Tony no se quedó observando sus bíceps por más tiempo del necesario antes de volver su vista a los planos en los que había estado trabajando.

—El señor Rogers insiste en comprar ropa barata y no hecha a su medida como se lo ha aconsejado la señora Potts. Finalmente, la señora Potts dejó insistir, admitiendo que el presente plan de acción del Capitán trae varias ventajas.

Eso era algo que Tony podía ver, sin duda…

Entonces arrugó el entrecejo e hizo una mueca no muy lejos de llegar a ser un puchero.

—Pepper no me deja pasear en los niveles inferiores con mi ropa sexy ¿pero a Steve sí? —era todo un problema tener que cambiarse cada que tenía que bajar a hablar con los chicos de R&D, solo para luego subir y cambiarse a sus camisetas sin mangas para poder trabajar en el taller.

—Creo que eso se debe a como el Capitán parece modelo de Calvin Klein y usted no ha dejado de comer donas esta semana, señor.

—¡JARVIS! ¡No me hagas tener que re-programarte!

—Como usted diga, señor. —fue la respuesta sarcástica que recibió. Ahora ya nadie lo respetaba.

Bruce fue el primero en llegar. Unos meses después de la batalla contra los chitauri, el doctor aceptó su invitación de quedarse en la torre y usar un laboratorio totalmente equipado para su investigación. Luego cuando la banda de Fury se separó— "SHIELD y HYDRA no son los Beatles, Tony"—, Stark tuvo que recoger a dos superespías y a un super soldado de las calles. Posiblemente hubieran encontrado alguna manera de sobrevivir en este frío mundo pero "¿de qué sirve tener un billonario en el equipo si no nos podemos aprovechar?"

—Clint. —llamó Rogers de brazos cruzados mientras usaba la famosa mirada #3 qué prácticamente significa: "Capitán América está decepcionado de ti".

Clint se alzó de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¡Digo la verdad!

Steve miró a Natasha, esperando que ella estuviera de acuerdo en que esta era una oferta que no podían aceptar.

La viuda negra giró su cabeza hacia otro lado como si con ella no fuera la cosa, el cap abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca con la #14 "Capitán América no puede creer esta traición", y la sonrisa de Tony se agrandó.

—¡Genial! Entonces está decidido. Iré a contarle las nuevas buenas a Bruce. —y salió de allí antes de que alguno pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Le hubiera mandado una invitación a Thor, pero la señal telefónica no está realmente hecha para cruzar varios kilómetros de años luz. Pero eventualmente el Asgardino los comenzó a visitar, no quedándose por mucho al preferir pasar el tiempo con su Jane.

No mucho tiempo después, vivir juntos terminó mostrando tener sus ventajas. Era más fácil movilizarse y llegar a tiempo cuando se presenta alguna amenaza. Ahora que no había una organización supersecreta de por medio que monopolice a los criminales, comenzaron a surgir una infinidad de villanos raros en Nueva York. Como aquel Doctor Doom que profesaba ser el rey de un país que Tony jamás había escuchado en su vida, ese había sido un gran jueves.

Steve se paró en el centro del salón, mirándolos a todos con la que ahora Tony llamaba mirada #36: "Capitán América piensa que eso pudo salir mejor". En ese momento se le hizo raro que no estuviera usando la mirada #5: "Capitan America cree que todo es culpa de Tony Stark".

—¿Quien le lanzó un Doom-Bot a Ironman?

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Durante la pelea, Natasha había desviado uno de los robots hacia Tony, pero este había sido demasiado lento en reaccionar y sin darse cuenta terminó en el piso bajo una pila de robots que intentaban aplastarlo con su peso. La armadura no es insegura, pero la aleación que usaba para sus trajes estaba más pensaba para velocidad que resistencia. El peso combinado de diez humanoides hechos de acero no estaba en sus planes.

Tony respondió con lo más obvio.

—Fue mi culpa, no de Natalie. —admitió usando el tono más despreocupado qué podía fingir. Disfrutó la mirada que Natasha le dirigió al llamarla por aquel nombre—. Debí estar listo para contraatacar, y tal vez hacer también una armadura más resistente. —llevó inconscientemente una mano hacia el reactor ARC. Por un segundo estaba seguro que el peso sería suficiente para aplastar su pecho. Ya estaba de camino hacia otro ataque de ansiedad cuando Steve le ordenó a Hulk que lo salvara.

—No Tony, es culpa mía. —dijo susodicho, y el castaño volteo a verlo sin creérselo. Sí, últimamente se llevaban mucho mejor que antes, pero era de una manera cortés porque Tony es su proveedor y Steve es demasiado bueno como para estar enojado con él todo el tiempo.

Ahora Steve llevaba una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada nueva. Tony luego la bautizaría como #37 "Capitan America se siente culpable".

—Debí notar que necesitabas ayuda. Ocho contra uno no es una pelea justa.

—No hay problema Cap, esta es ¿qué? ¿la segunda vez que peleamos juntos?

Oh no, la #2

"Capitán América tiene un plan"

—Es por eso que desde ahora tendremos sesiones de entrenamiento para sincronizar nuestros ataques y reducir nuestras debilidades.

Decir que una semana después el ex dueño de Industrias Stark no podría siquiera levantarse de la cama no era una exageración.

Pero extremos regímenes de entrenamiento y el cuerpo de un adonis no era lo único que el hombre tenía para presumir.

Si se veía más allá de la fachada de Capitán América, Steve Rogers es tu típico niño bueno. Ese que ayuda a las abuelitas cruzar la calle y qué no quiere molestar a los demás con preguntas tontas. Y bueno, ciertamente eran tontas. Pero mientras Steve Jobs creaba el Ipod Steve Rogers estaba ocupado siendo una paleta humana. Así que Tony—después de verlo pelear con la aspiradora—se apiado de él y muy sutilmente comenzó a enseñarle cómo vivir en el futuro.

Al principio usando de excusa que necesitaba verificar la estabilidad de la aspiradora, explicando funciones y echándose un discurso en el lenguaje más simple que podía usar. Luego en la cocina dijo que la máquina de café ya necesitaba una renovación y comenzó explicando porque para preparar el mejor café de la tierra era necesario hacerlo de cierta manera. En algún momento se desvió del tema y al darse cuenta que en lugar de café, comenzó más a hablar de economía, se detuvo en media oración esperando encontrar a Steve dormido.

Pero Rogers lo mirada expectante e intrigado, y cuando pasaron varios segundos de silencio este habló.

—Estabas diciendo que hoy en día la segunda importación más importante del país, justo después del crudo, es el café.

—¿En eso estaba? Ah, sí. Como iba diciendo…

A diferencia de Rhodey o Pepper, Steve sí escuchaba sus explicaciones tecnológicas, y cuando no entendía algo hacía preguntas. Tomó un tiempo para que se abiertamente tomará la confianza de buscarlo y preguntarle cosas sobre el siglo actual que no entendía, pero ahora lo hacía casi de forma inconsciente. Así también como ahora bajaba a dejarle el almuerzo o la cena cada qué Tony olvidaba que tiene una vida afuera del taller. En muchas de estas ocasiones se quedaba a conversar, y si Tony necesitaba concentrarse entonces se sentaba en el sofá de la esquina a leer o dibujar.

Un día, mientras soldaba una parte de la armadura, pasó una mano por su mejilla para quitar el sudor pero olvidó que la tenía manchada de aceite, así que levantó la vista en busca de algún trapo o franela para tan solo encontrarse con la misteriosa mirada #42

No tiene idea de que significa, esa fue la única vez que la vió y por alguna razón le causó un escalofrío. Esperaba que esa no fuera una variación de la #5.

Son amigos. Tal vez no los mejores porque ese puesto se lo lleva Rhodey, pero si había algo que lo atraía al rubio. Todo se volvió más difícil cuando iniciaron los roces casuales, y claro, Tony siempre ha sido una persona táctil, pero por alguna razón ahora le era difícil no dejar de querer recostarse en el rubio mientras miraban películas.

Le tomó un tiempo entenderlo y entonces pasó la conversación con Bruce sobre las implicaciones que este tipo de atracciones tiene en el código de la hermandad. Se imaginaba una línea diciendo "No deberéis tener pensamientos impuros sobre tu hermano de arma. Homo no Homo, bro".

Bruce asintió mucho más tranquilo, ahora que Tony le aclaró que hablaban de Steve.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Excelente pregunta, pensó Tony sarcásticamente.

—¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer? ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? ¡Nada! Eso es lo que haré. —no era como si tan solo pudiera ir frente a Steve y decirle que era el Capitán América de su Ironman—. El pobre creció en los cuarenta, no quiero que le de un aneurisma. —además que el mismo no se consideraba material para una relación. Pepper no podía aceptar a Ironman, y como Ironman es tanto una parte de él como lo sería una pierna, volvieran a ser solo amigos.

—La discriminación era extrema pero no creo que Steve te juzgue, Tony.

Si, pues Tony no lo creía. Ya había recibido demasiado de eso cuando se declaró bisexual muchos años atrás, pero parecía que ya nadie lo recordaba sí aparecía siempre de la mano con alguna modelo en las fiestas y eventos de caridad.

Llamenlo cobarde pero no encontraba otra solución a este problema más que poner distancia.

Comenzó rechazando las invitaciones de salir a comer, o de subir al salón de estar para ver juntos alguna película como ya se había vuelto costumbre. Se veían en las mañanas durante el desayuno pero luego se encerraba en el taller dándole a JARVIS especificaciones sobre qué decir si Steve bajaba a llevarle comida. Normalmente un "El Sr. Stark está realizando pruebas con la nueva armadura" era suficiente. El cristal que daba al ascensor se mantuvo oscurecido todo el tiempo, por lo que Steve no tenía manera de comprobar si lo que decía JARVIS era verdad o no.

O eso pensó hasta que en el cuarto día JARVIS lo interrumpió mientras trabajaba.

—Señor, le aconsejaría que tome refugio de inmediato. —Tony entornó los ojos. No había sonado ninguna alarma por lo que sabía de sobra que no se encontraban bajo ataque.

—¿Por qué debería de-?

El sonido del cristal reforzado rompiéndose respondió su pregunta. Ahí, parado del otro lado del cristal roto, estaba Steve vestido con su ropa civil de siempre pero llevando el escudo en mano. El frágil corazón de Tony casi se detuvo por el susto.

—¡¿Qué demonios Steve?!

—Lo siento, pero no encontraba otra forma. ¿Podemos hablar? —y Tony quiso decir que no, en verdad quería todo menos tener esta conversación. Sin embargo, esta vez no era capitán américa pidiéndoselo. Este es Steve Rogers con ojos de cachorro y no había manera que pudiera resistirse a ese poder.

Suspiro, e hizo a un lado la pantalla holográfica. No pensaba ser capaz de concentrarse después de esto. No, posiblemente suba a encerrarse en su habitación con una botella de whisky.

—Bien, te escuchó.

Steve asintió decidido pero también algo nervioso antes de continuar.

—Tony. Perdón si hice algo que te hiciera enfadar, o si interprete mal nuestras citas. Si quieres solo ser amigos lo comprenderé, pero creo que debemos de hablar de esto para que no afecte nuestro trabajo en equipo. En verdad te considero un gran amigo, y no quiero que te excluyas del grupo por mi culpa...

Más que tener un discurso preparado como siempre, parecía que Steve intentaba pero fallaba explicar lo que quería decir. Las palabras continúan saliendo de su boca pero Tony entendía menos y menos la situación.

—¡Alto! ¡¿De cuales citas hablas?! —exclamó el castaño cortando las palabras del otro. No recordaba ninguna cita. A menos que…

—Las noches de películas, y nuestras salidas a almorzar y a Central Park.

Bien, Tony podía ver como con todo el toqueteo involuntario podrían parecer citas.

—Es que acaso ¿lo malinterprete? —y ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos de cachorro.

—No. —soltó, y dándose cuenta de que mentía se explicó—. Bueno si, no fueron citas porque pensé que eramos solo dos amigos que preferían tener tiempo a solas y tocar más de lo normal porque, hey, he tenido amistades más raras ¿Sí? Pero eso no significa que una pequeña, bueno, una gran parte de mi haya estado deseando que fueran… algo más. —y ya, lo ha dicho—. Aunque si esas eran citas eres más viejo de lo que pensé. —agregó en broma.

Al no recibir ni una sola risa o comentario ofendido en respuesta lo miró fijamente, encontrándose con ojos azules tormentosos y una expresión facial entre seria y depredatoria. Ah, ahí está la mirada #42 qué no pudo descifrar aquella vez.

—Entonces crees que hemos ido muy lento.

Tony trago en secó.

—Bueno, sí. Pero no tenia idea que estábamos saliendo en primer lugar.

—Eso se puede remediar.

En dos rápidos pasos la distancia se cortó y los labios de Steve chocaron contra los suyos. Tony demoró un poco en captar lo que estaba pasando, y cuando lo hizo movió sus labios dándole entrada a Steve luego de que este mordiera su labio inferior. Sus manos se posaron en la cabellera dorada, tratando de atraerlo más hacia él, mientras las de Steve se paseaban por sus costados y espalda.

—Voy a tenerte. Justo aquí y justo ahora. —fue lo que le susurro al separarse, un suspiro de aire caliente haciendo que se le erice la piel.

—Si, genial, buena idea. —logró decir, aún sintiendo la falta de aire—. Solo que no puede ser aquí. El cristal roto, los niños y eso. —hablaba de sus bots, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, los vengadores también eran unos niños muy chismosos.

—¿Tú cuarto o el mío? —preguntó el rubio, y de repente Tony perdió su percepción del equilibrio al ser prácticamente alzado del suelo. Fue tan rápido que tan solo atinó a agarrarse de Steve como pudo con sus brazos y pies. Dejando escapar un chillido vergonzoso al sentir aquellas manos sostenerlo de su retaguardia.

Cierto, fuerza sobrehumana. Por alguna manera eso hacía mucho más difícil mantener una mente clara.

Finalmente mandó todo al carajo. No se ha acostado con nadie en meses.

—Demonios Rogers, ¡cualquiera, solo camina!

La risa de Steve se hizo escuchar en su camino hacia el ascensor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que... una amiga mía se quejo de la falta de smut en un fic que se suponía debía ser smut. He aquí el resultado. Espero lo disfruten ;)

La risa de Steve se hizo escuchar en su camino hacia el ascensor, no dando indicios de querer soltarlo. Lo cual era bueno. Genial, a decir verdad.

Aún no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y el capitán no dudara en presionarlo contra una de las paredes de metal. Besar sus labios, pasar por su mejilla en su camino hacia su oreja, deteniéndose ahí para juguetear con su lóbulo derecho, haciéndole imposible el no dejar escapar un suspiro. 

No se había dado cuenta de que habían comenzado a subir hasta que escuchó la ya algo lejana voz de Clint, vagamente la registró como: "¡Vamos! ¡Tengo gente que espiar y lugares que explotar!" 

Agradeció que JARVIS—aún con todas sus recientes respuestas sarcásticas y traidoras—fuera lo suficientemente leal como para pasar de largo el piso comunal de los vengadores y llevarlos directamente hacia su suite en el piso de arriba. Como rara vez dormía o pasaba tiempo en su habitación, terminó compartiendo piso con Bruce y Steve. Natasha tomó uno de los dos dormitorios existentes en el penúltimo piso, dejando el restante para cuando Thor pasara de visita, mientras que Barton—residente cabeza de pájaro por naturaleza—escogió el punto más alto de la torre por gustos personales. 

Olvido todo lo que estaba pensando el momento en el que Steve movió sus caderas, y la realidad de la situación le fue mucho más palpable al sentir la erección del rubio rozar de una manera exquisita con la suya propia. Pudo sentir un conocido y placentero escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, uno que ya rara vez sentía con sus citas tan temprano en la noche. No era natural que se encendiera tanto, no cuando ni siquiera habían perdido ropa o llegado a una superficie más horizontal. Tal nivel de intensidad se le hacía extraño. 

No pudo evitar soltar un bochornoso gemido al tercer vaivén de caderas, sus entrepiernas tan perfectamente alineadas que era imposible no poder dibujar en su mente una aproximación de lo que estaba sintiendo, haciéndole sacar otro gemido cuando Rogers bajo a succionar su cuello. Volviendo a ese tema, aún se le hacía raro qué Steve estuviera tan entusiasmado, en parte porque se encontraba besando a Tony Stark—y Tony no era realmente el vengador del mes—, por otra parte porque había jurado que el hombre era virgen, pero bien que ahora no se encontraba nervioso y sonrojado como cada vez que el castaño coqueteaba en broma… 

Inhalo aire con sorpresa, siendo aún consciente de cómo Steve continuaba con sus embestidas fantasma mientras respiraba de manera entrecortada a su oído. Se sentía a punto de explotar pero a la vez también quería viajar en el tiempo y advertir a su yo del pasado que el Cap no era tan inocente como pensaba. 

El próximo gemido que soltó a la par con Steve debió ser demasiado alto porque en respuesta escuchó a Clint maldecir desde la entrada del ascensor en el suelo de abajo y Tony tuvo que hacer una nota mental de añadir un metal insonoro en las próximas reparaciones—porque vamos, ¿Es que Thor y Hulk no conocen las puertas?

Eso le recordaba que ya se encontraban en su destino, pero las puertas no se habían abierto aún.

—Ja-Ah… JARVIS… la puerta. —logró decir con los ojos cerrados.

—Perdón, señor. No quería interrumpir sus actividades con el Capitán. Lo lógico era esperar a que terminen. Mis sensores indican que a usted no le falta mucho, señor. Al capitán también. 

Quería decirle a JARVIS lo mucho que deseaba donarlo a CALTECH o MIT, pero entonces registro lo último dicho y, de repente, una mano se coló por el elástico de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Sintió la tela bajar de sus caderas, lo suficiente como para dejar su erección al aire y, de alguna manera, Steve ya había sacado la suya en algún momento entre las maldiciones de Clint y los comentarios no bienvenidos de su IA. 

Su mente dejó de divagar, concentrándose en el aquí y ahora. 

—Tony… No sabes lo mucho que he querido hacer esto. —fue lo que escucho del rubio en una voz grave y no tan lejana a un gruñido, mientras tomaba ambos miembros en su mano y… bueno, ahora podía ver porque JARVIS creía que dejarlos llegar a algún dormitorio no fuera necesario. 

Sus manos se enredaron en aquellos cabellos rubios mientras sus ojos se abrieron para toparse con un par de orbes azules que lo observaban con detenimiento. El rostro que tenía enfrente no era el mismo que alguna vez lo miró con furia en el Helicarrier. Tampoco era el rostro impasible y profesional del capitán, o siquiera el rostro amigable que bajaba a darle la cena y lo invitaba a salir al parque.

Era diferente, pero había un poco de lo anterior a la vez.

Había amabilidad en la forma en la que lo sujetaba, en como no usaba toda su fuerza para empujarlo contra la pared; pero a la vez también precisión en la manera en la que su mano se movía de arriba a abajo sin cambiar el ritmo, como si tan solo tuviera un objetivo, como si los estuviera liderando hacia el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, fueron esos ojos los que le quitaron el aliento. Ese fuego que había visto antes durante varias disputas, esa determinación que ahora podía ver convertida en desesperación y lujuria. 

Diferente sin duda, pero seguía siendo…

—¡Steve! —exclamó en un grito ahogado, no pudiendo resistir más y dejando que el fruto de su orgasmo se esparciera. Steve soltó un gruñido y también se corrió un segundo después. 

Tony sintió sus pies tocar el suelo, pero aún así siguió apoyando gran parte de su peso en la pared contra su espalda y en los hombros bajo sus brazos. Pasaron varios instantes de silencio durante los cuales intentó recuperar el aire, algo que sentía en falta gracias a la reciente actividad física y al reactor que oprimía sus pulmones. Desde el accidente en Afganistán podría decirse que había dejado gran parte de su lado playboy atrás, una por sus sentimientos hacia Pepper, y otra por las cicatrices. 

Steve soltó una pequeña risa para finalmente darle espacio a Tony, acomodar sus jeans y limpiarse con su playera. 

—Perdón, esto no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente. 

—¿Qué era lo que tenías en mente? —preguntó curioso, también subiendo sus pantalones bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. 

Ahora un sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de Steve.

Pero antes de que este pueda responder, JARVIS volvió a interrumpir haciéndoles saltar a ambos.

—Señor, el señor Barton está exigiendo hacer uso del elevador. 

Steve se sonrojo aún más de ser posible, también habiendo convenientemente ignorado las maldiciones de Barton hasta ahora. Tony tan solo bufó con molestia.

—Dile que para eso existen las escaleras.

—Se encuentra en el piso ciento cinco, señor. —lo cual sí, es una gran distancia para bajar a pie, pero los elevadores para empleados comenzaban en el piso noventa y ocho, podía fácilmente bajar ahí y tomar uno. Aunque con el flujo de gente que tiene la torre habían sido diseñados para solo abarcar ciertos pisos, y los únicos que llegaban al lobby eran este—su ascensor personal— y otros tres que se podían encontrar en el piso cuarenta y dos. 

El cap puede que no vaya para esos pisos, pero JARVIS le informó que pidió los planos de la torre por cuestiones de seguridad, así que no le sorprendió que dijera…

—Esta bien JARVIS, dile que no se demora en bajar, nosotros nos quedamos aquí. 

Las puertas se abrieron.

Más tarde, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, Tony miraría al techo desde su sitio en la cama y se preguntaría.

—¿Estoy saliendo con el capitán américa? 

—Los recientes eventos probarían que sí, señor.

Stark gruño, dando media vuelta hasta quedar con su rostro escondido entre las almohadas. Una cosa era atracción física, otra muy diferente llevar una relación sentimental con el hombre que tenía la autoridad de sacarlo del equipo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que dejarlo hasta aquí seria un poco inconcluso ahora, aunque no estaba en mis planes originales extenderlo hasta aquí, así que posiblemente haya una tercera parte. Posiblemente. Estoy trabajando en ello.
> 
> No se olviden de comentar y dejar kudos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Esta saliendo con Steve.

No sabe como ni desde hace cuánto tiempo exactamente.

Era algo que no comprendía aún del todo, y por la cara qué le estaba dando Bruce en estos momentos, al parecer él tampoco.

—¿No habías dicho antes que te gusta Steve? Tony, yo… Yo no entiendo ¿Cuál dijiste que era el problema?

—¡No veo la diferencia!

Desde que se arregló el malentendido—de lo cuál Tony no está completamente seguro porque obviamente aún hay algo raro aquí—, no ha habido un cambio significante en su manera de actuar. Steve seguía siendo el líder del equipo, el que prepara el desayuno para todos los vengadores, y el que lo invitaba a paseos por la ciudad y a noches de películas. Seguía siendo su amigo.

Después de lo sucedido en el ascensor no se ha presentado ningún cambio. Es decir, nada diferente a excepción de la manera en la que ahora Tony no podía dejar de ser extremadamente consciente de Steve. No qué no lo haya sido antes. Vamos, es difícil ignorar al impotente capitán américa, con su tono de voz fuerte y postura perfecta. Parado allí, frente a todos los vengadores en el desayuno al día siguiente, mientras hablaba como había cambiado el plan de entrenamiento que debían seguir.

Recordó aquella voz grave que hace tan solo algunas horas le había susurrado de manera entrecortada al oído y no pudo evitar sentir un placentero escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Tony se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento.

Steve lo notó y dejó de hablar. Era de esperarse, siempre lo nota todo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras añadir, Tony? —Había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era burlona o incómoda, sino más bien feliz y Tony no supo cómo responder a esa información.

Stark se aclaró la garganta, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Steve contra el suyo. La desagradable y terrorífica visión de Fury en bikini lo ayudó a aflojar su lengua.

—Pido a Nat de compañera, solo quería decir eso.

—Oh, yo ah… —Steve miró sus papeles (¿Es en serio? Tony le regaló un Starkpad ¿y seguía insistiendo en usar papel?) con el entrecejo fruncido, antes de mirar de nuevo a Tony con decepción—. A decir verdad, ya tenía los equipos designados. Pero si no le importa a Natasha no veo porque sea un problema.

Tony se sintió culpable pero también aliviado, al menos esto significaba menos contacto físico con Steve.

Entonces cayó en cuenta que pidió a Romanoff y sus ojos cayeron sobre la pelirroja. Nat se limitó a sonreír de forma divertida con sus brazos cruzados, probablemente planeando ya mil y un formas de ponerlo a sufrir. Tony le devolvió la sonrisa con una nerviosa de su parte.

Dejando de lado que ahora tiene constantes dolores de espalda gracias a cierta mujer, la falta de algún cambio significativo en sus rutinas diarias no era exactamente el problema. El problema era que por más que intentara verlo de diferentes ángulos, no podía entender qué encontraba Rogers de atractivo en él.

Tony ya sabía que Steve le interesaba y por eso no había podido mantener sus manos quietas, jugando de vez en cuando con la mano del soldado mientras se sentaban juntos en el sofá a ver una película, o saludándolo en las mañanas con una mano en el hombro o desordenandole el cabello. No podía evitarlo, las hebras doradas se ven, y  _son,_  suaves al tacto; además que el puchero y las quejas de Steve sobre tener que salir a hacer lo que sea que hace en las mañanas eran por más adorables. Tony no podía dejar de sonreír en su taza de café.

Pero no era nada sexual ni coqueto, sólo juguetón y amigable. Como cuando abraza y besa a Rhodey en la mejilla cada vez que se ven después de bastante tiempo, pero eso es porque Rhodey es su oso de peluche en tamaño real, y este hace mucho que se había rendido ante su inminente destino.

El punto es que Steve nunca demostró un interés en particular, de lo que Tony tuviera entendido, y aún ahora seguía trayendole comida al taller para luego tan solo sentarse en su esquina de siempre a dibujar.

Tony lo miró desde su mesa de trabajo, la pantalla holografica con su proyecto a medio hacer había perdido su atención. Habían pasado exactamente veinticuatro horas, treinta y dos minutos y catorce segundos desde el ascensor. Y no, Tony no estaba contando, solo que convenientemente había un reloj en la esquina de su pantalla y su mente inmediatamente hizo el cálculo sin su consentimiento.

Steve—¿y desde cuando piensa en él como solo "Steve"?—levantó la cabeza y le sonrió cálidamente antes de volver a su con sketchbook. Aquella expresión se parecía mucho a la número 29: "Capitán América no cree que algo vaya a salir mal", aunque también parecía tener algo de la #38: "Capitán América ama el siglo 21" que normalmente suele aparecer cuando come su plato tailandés favorito o los postres que la señora Wilson le enviaba por el correo. Tony le ha ofrecido a Sam un lugar en la torre pero Falcon insistió que por el momento prefería seguir ayudando a los veteranos de guerra. Ofreció su ayuda—de ser necesaria—para destruir las bases de Hydra que últimamente habían comenzado a encontrar.

Sacudió su cabeza y se centró de nuevo en la pantalla. No había nada de raro en qué Steve se encontrara allí, y el silencio no era realmente incomodo, a decir verdad terminó olvidándose que se encontraba allí al meterse de lleno en los cálculos que JARVIS le estaba presentando. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, Steve ya se había levantado para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

_El_  ascensor.

¿Acaso era una invitación?

¿Debería seguirlo?

¿Por qué esta dudando como un idiota? Obviamente le gusta Steve así que no debería de causarle tanta ansiedad ¿no?

Cuando finalmente se decidió, se encontró con las puertas cerradas y los números de arriba indicando que Steve se había ido a la sala comunal.

—Mierda, ¿me demoré demasido?

— _El capitán Rogers no parecía esperarlo. No parece que se haya retrasado a algo, señor. ¿Desea que le comunique al capitán sus intenciones de encerrarse de nuevo en el elevador?_ —la burla era para más explícita.

—¡No! Urgh, olvidalo, solo… Abre el proyecto cincuenta y dos dentro del servidor de los vengadores, hagamos esas actualizaciones que tenía planeadas para el nuevo material de polímero reforzado bajo la armadura. Tal vez algo como lo que hicimos con el traje de Widow, liviano pero resistente. Usar ropa deportiva debajo de la armadura no esta demostrando ser lo más adecuado para evitar moretones. —recordando uno en particular en su costado derecho, cortesía del mismísimo Drácula, llevó una mano a la zona afectada. Al parece evitar que Drácula consiga meterle el diente a la sangre de supersoldado de Steve se había vuelto en su vida. Dios ¿de donde salen todos estos locos?

— _Entendido, señor. Por cierto, el capitán pregunta si desea acompañarlo a ver "El imperio contraataca", si no se encuentra muy ocupado, señor._

Ver una película era normal, ver Star Wars es genial, y aún más cómodo era recostarse contra Steve en el sofá. Pero ahora que las ideas acaparaban su cabeza le dijo a JARVIS que estaría ocupado toda la noche y qué no quería interrupciones.

Al día siguiente se golpearía la cabeza contra el escritorio.

¿Rechazó una cita? ¿O era acaso otra noche entre amigos?

No entendía qué pasaba. A su parecer seguían siendo solo amigos. Steve seguía sonriendo y tratandolo de la misma manera, ninguno de los dos mencionaba lo que pasó ese día en el taller o en el ascensor, y las miradas curiosas y burlonas que les dirige Clint de vez en cuando lo ponían aún más ansioso.

—Tony, ¿no crees qué lo estás pensando demasiado? —dijo Bruce luego de escuchar incómodo la larga explicación que le dio el Stark.

Luego de notar que ni él mismo entendía de dónde venía toda esta ansiedad, Tony decidió hablarlo con un profesional. Y aunque Bruce no era ese tipo de doctor, si era el único en la torre con el cual se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto como para hablar de sus problemas.

—No, bueno tal vez sí, ¿pero como puedo dejar de pensar en el pene de Steve si veo al hombre todos los días?

—Por favor, no. No quiero saber que pasó en el ascensor, Tony. —después de todo el ascensor es un lugar público que todos los habitantes de la torre usan—. Me refería a que tal vez estás pensando demasiado en la relación que Steve y tu tienen, ¿y si es tan simple como decir que siempre se han comportado como una pareja y por eso no hay diferencias?

Tony abrió su boca para refutar pero no encontró algo que desmintiera aquella teoría así que la volvió a cerrar y miró al vacío. No podía ser tan simple como eso ¿verdad? Ahora que lo pensaba, Seve había dicho creer que estaban en una relación desde hace algún tiempo ya, así que Steve siempre se ha comportado como si fueran algo más de amigos, y ante la apertura del capitán a hablar más de su vida antes de la guerra, Tony había hablado sobre sus años en MIT y comenzado a tocar al rubio más de lo normal.

Vaya, y ni pensar que casi se dan de golpes en el Helicarrier.

Sin embargo…

—Eso no explica la ansiedad, Bruce.

—Porque ese no es el problema, Tony. Tener ansiedad significa que le tienes miedo a algo, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

Bufó y no contestó la pregunta.

¿A que le quiten el reactor ARC? Teniendo en cuenta que podría morir, pues sí, tiene miedo que alguien haga lo que Obi e intente hacerlo, ¿A un agujero negro en el cielo? ¿Por qué no? Si pasó una vez ¿quien dice que en un futuro no vendrán más aliens que quieran conquistar la tierra?

Pero ¿tenerle miedo a Steve? Vamos, el chico tiene corazón de anciano.

—El problema Bruce es que no hay nada que pueda causarme ansiedad, y aún así la siento.

Bruce suspiró pero dejo el tema en paz.

Entendiendo ahora que lo estaba pensando demasiado, Tony comenzó a relajarse un poco y a aceptar las invitaciones de Steve. No tenía que hacer nada más ¿verdad? Tan solo lo mismo de siempre, y pronto empezó a olvidar que algo no cuadraba en esta ecuación.

Steve seguía sonriendo cada qué cruzaban palabras. Se sentaban juntos en el sofá como siempre a ver películas. Hablaban de todo y nada en el taller. De vez en cuando Steve besaba su mejilla o su frente como saludo o despedida, y aunque en un comienzo le pareció raro lo dejo pasar. Después de todo, él hacía lo mismo con Rhodey.

Entonces un día están viendo las películas de Stark Trek con Chris Pine, y Tony se comienza a quejar de lo que le hicieron a la personalidad del Capitán Kirk. El James Kirk de William Shatner es serio y responsable, mientras que Pine lo retrata como un mujeriego que se cree un genio y no sigue las reglas.

—Me recuerda a alguien que conozco. —dijo Steve con una sonrisa divertida, mirando a Tony como si se estuviera burlando de él.

—¡Hey! ¡No soy así! —contestó algo ofendido, y si no supiera qué codearlo en el estómago le dolería más a él que a Steve, posiblemente lo haría.

—Cierto, también eres un billonario, faltó eso.

La película siguió, y Tony tuvo que admitir que no estuvo muy mal, pero aún así prefería la versión original. Es en la segunda película, cuando Kirk decide entrar a la cámara del núcleo WARP de la nave y logra reiniciar los sistemas que se quedan en silencio, viendo como Spock corre por los pasillos hasta llegar al área de ingeniería y ve a su amigo/posible-amor-platónico morir de envenenamiento por la radiación.

—¿Crees que terminan juntos? —le pregunta Steve con curiosidad.

Tony soltó un bufido.

—Puede que el matrimonio gay sea legal en algunos estados pero Hollywood prefiere no alzar controversias. Por algo hicieron que Spock y Uhura fueran pareja desde la primera entrega, pero todos sabemos que al final el vínculo más fuerte lo tienen Kirk y Spock. Son T'hy'la después de todo.

—¿T'hy'la?

—Término Vulcano, no terrestre. No sé si ya llegaste a esos capítulos de la serie original, pero en el planeta de Spock los Vulcanos forman vínculos mentales con sus más cercanos. El creador de la serie llamó al vínculo entre Kirk y Spock T'hy'la, y lo describe como un vínculo que abarca ser amigos, hermanos, y amantes. Muchos lo traducen a "almas gemelas". Cuando Kirk se convierte en Almirante habla de estos rumores que hay sobre él y Spock, dando una respuesta ambigua pero que podría tomarse como afirmativa.

Steve lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Eso pasa en la serie?

—No, en realidad son declaraciones y detalles extra en la versión novelizada de la película "Star Trek:The Motion Picture". Como dije, nunca lo pondrían en una película.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo la tripulación lamentaba la pérdida de su capitán, y como Spock—el Vulcano mitad humano que decía no tener emociones—soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas. Debía de felicitar a los directores, matar a Kirk es arriesgado. Tony no está preocupado porque aún faltan quince minutos de película y en la ciencia ficción cualquier cosa puede pasar.

A quien engaña, hasta en la vida real cualquier cosa puede pasar. Ojala que Loki nunca vuelva a la Tierra.

—Tony…

—¿Hm? —articuló sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, pero cuando su acompañante se mantuvo en silencio volteó a mirar.

¿Era esa la mirada #42 de nuevo?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo al reconocer aquellos ojos azules tormentosos, de repente recordó el incidente en el ascensor y toda la ansiedad qué lo había estado consumiendo al principio volvió de golpe.

Se levantó como un resorte del sofá.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero mira la hora! Mañana tengo una reunión con los accionistas, si llego tarde Pepper de seguro me matará. Será mejor que duerma un poco. ¡Buenas noches Steve!

Apenas escuchó un "Buenas noches, Tony" antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Esperar al ascensor significa tener que quedarse más tiempo ahí, así que las escaleras serían.

No fue hasta estar solo en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas y la respiración entrecortada, qué se dejó caer al suelo del alivio.

Todo iba tan bien, demasiado bien qué había olvidado que ahora eran más que solo amigos. Y al notar que Steve tenía intenciones de besarlo—y muy posiblemente de algo más—, su primer instinto fue huir.

Pero no tenía sentido porque la erección entre sus piernas dejaba en claro que su cuerpo y su cerebro no pensaban lo mismo.

Ahí, sentado en el suelo de su habitación con la espalda recostada sobre la madera de la puerta, abrió sus piernas y llevó una de sus manos hacia su erección. Acarició por encima de su ropa hasta no poder resistir más y deslizar su mano en su ropa interior.

Pensó en las sonrisas de Steve, en la manera en la manera en la que ahora besaba sus mejillas, en cómo se sentía acurrucarse a su lado durante las noches de películas...

Steve embistiendolo contra la pared del ascensor.

El orgasmo vino muy rápido, para vergüenza suya.

Entonces lo entendió.

No era qué le tuviera miedo a Steve, o que Steve no se comportara como sus anteriores amantes lo han hecho, o que todo siguiera igual a como era antes. A decir verdad, deseaba a Steve demasiado. Tanto que no se imaginaba cuales serían las consecuencias si esto terminaba mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... y yo que pensaba que este seria el último cap pero al parecer me tomará otro más para cerrar esto. Bien por ustedes la verdad. Yo ahora voy a analizar como escribir bien smut como tal para no cagarla hahaha.
> 
> ¡No se olviden de dejar kudos y de comertar!


End file.
